


Through Halls of Blood and Night : A Character Primer

by Nightglade (Judy_The_Dreamer)



Series: Through Halls of Blood and Night [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Meta, Other, Romance, class, my Hawkes, my inquisitors, my wardens, short descriptions, specialization, the explanation no one was asking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Nightglade
Summary: This is the primer for my extensive AU of the Dragon Age games. Inside you'll find every Warden, Hawke and Inquisitor from my series 'Through Halls of Blood and Night' with a short description and details such as class, specialization and romance.*Images will be added in due course.*





	1. Origins : The Wardens

My alternative universe for Dragon Age Origins consists of three warden origins and a look into the early history of a mage Inquisitor. In this storyline, however, only Mahariel and Brosca become wardens, while Cousland only becomes a party member. Trevelyan does not function as a party member because of her young age in this stage of the universe, but she’ll be present throughout the fics.

 **Cerwynn Mahariel** has lost everything: her best friend, her clan and very nearly her life. Now, a great cursed dragon stands between her and the future of Ferelden. Collecting a group of misfits on the way was the least of her worries. _[Dalish Origin/Rogue Archer - Ranger/Alistair Romance]_

 **Daerion Cousland** survived the slaughter of his family due to dumb luck. Mad with grief, he's sacrificed his last bit of restraint in order to combat the hordes of Darkspawn trying to rip his make-shift family apart. _[Human Noble Origin/Two-Handed Warrior - Berserker/Zevran Romance]_

 **Cleo Brosca** is used to fighting for every scrap, but the wardens have shown her sometimes golden opportunities just fall into your lap. Now, if only she wasn't still a wanted criminal. _[Dwarf Commoner/Rogue (Daggers) - Assassin/Leliana Romance]_

 **Artanis Trevelyan** has was ripped away from her noble mother and augur father at a very young age. Secretly possessed by her entrusted ‘teacher’, a spirit of Perseverance, she’s mastered the magical arts at a level far above that of a child her age, but she strives to hide her knowledge from everyone around her. _[Human Noble - Inquisition/Mage Apprentice/No romance]_


	2. Dragon Age II : A cast of Hawkes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is such a bad pun...

In my alternative universe the Hawke nest is significantly bigger! I’ve written three Hawkes which represent the three different ways in which I approached the conflict in the game. Samael is the ‘Hawke’ the Tale of the Champion will eventually be published about. I’ve diverged the most from standard romances in the canon universe in this part of the AU.

 

 **Samael Hawke** is the cautious sort. He’s always looked out for his younger siblings, but often gets frustrated by their antics. His harsh attitude and distrust have made him wary of both the mage and Templar camps. He does take a harsh stance against any magic abuse, especially when demons are involved. _[Rogue (Daggers) - Duelist/Fenris  + Anders Romance]_

 **Iselle Hawke** could be called a free spirit. She’s full of curiosity and never lets an opportunity slip by. This trait has made her very interested in the grey areas of magic use and caused her to be absolutely pro-mage. _[Mage – Blood Mage/Merrill Romance]_

 **Kieran Hawke** would like to be a Chantry scholar, if only he hadn’t been born an apostate mage. His academic interest has led him to both mastering the traditional magic schools and more arcane matters. He’s more forgiving towards magical experiments than his older brother, but will respond harshly when he feels they cross a moral line. _[Mage – Force Mage/Isabela Romance]_


	3. Inquisition: Way Too Many Inkies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it gets complicated...

Inquisition is by far the most complicated stage of my alternative universe, so I’ve split my inquisitors up into two camps. The first camp (Amun, Artanis & Camniel) are part of the main cast and fulfill important roles within the story. The second camp (Ignace, Brynne & Nyree) are more akin to guest appearances and will only influence the minor plot points. Amun functions as the actual inquisitor in this alternative universe and is thus the most prominent out of the six.

 **Amun Adaar** could be called a ‘loveable rogue’ if he wasn’t so damn tall and liked to hit things a bit less. He’s used to brightening every dire situation with his characteristic wit and charm. This makes him a rather empathic, easy-going leader who values loyalty and good intent above everything. _[Qunari/One-Handed Warrior - Champion/Dorian romance]_

 **Artanis Trevelyan** has come a long way since she left the broken Circle of Ferelden and a tentative friendship (*cough* crush *cough*) behind. Now she’s made career within the prestigious Knight Enchanters and assists the Chantry in keeping order. At the same time she’s tries to keep Ferelden’s interests at heart. _[Human/Mage – Knight Enchanter/Cullen romance] – Makes earlier appearances_

 **Camniel Lavellan** didn’t expect his stake-out of the Conclave to turn into full-out service to an ideal he isn’t entirely sure he supports. His bitterness about the situation and a fiery temper make him a rather prickly fellow. _[Dalish/Rogue Archer - Tempest/Iron Bull Romance]_

 **Ignace Trevelyan** is the Avvar-born brother of Artanis. After the death of their parents he carved himself a path to his sister and has since offered his services to the Ferelden throne. _[Human/Rogue - daggers – Assassin/Cassandra Romance]  
_

**Brynne Lavellan** is the First of clan Lavellan and thus carried the responsibility of retrieving her wayward adopted brother Camniel. She’s very proud of her Dalish heritage and takes every opportunity to broaden her knowledge about the past. _[Dalish/Mage – Rift Mage/Solas Romance] – Guest Appearance_

 **Nyree Cadash** has always like the saying ‘the bigger they are, the harder they fall’. She’s a ferocious fighter and once held aspirations of joining the Legion of the Dead. However, due to familial pressure, she got ensnared in the Carta instead. Now she uses her inside knowledge to aid the Inquisition in their handling of the Black market. _[Dwarf/Two-Handed Warrior - Reaver/Sera Romance] – Guest appearance_

 **Marcio Trevelyan** is the esteemed heir of the Trevelyan fortune. His childhood dream of joining the Chantry has left him with a very positive stance towards traditional values and a rather dictatorial attitude towards duty. _[Human/Two-Handed Warrior - Templar/Josephine Romance] - Guest Appearance & Worst Timeline Inquisitor._


End file.
